The Ice Cream Parlour
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: Under the request of her dad, Ally had to apply to get a job at an ice cream parlour even if she hated the idea of working there. Her idea about that job might have changed after she met the beautiful (and single) assistant manager who couldn't seem to get his eyes of her. (Edited on February 12, 2017)
**The ice cream parlour
(Edited on February 12** **,** **2017)**

* * *

 _"_ _You need to find a job."_

 _"_ _You're seventeen years old."_

 _"_ _All your friends have jobs."_

 _"_ _Get off your butt and do something with your life."_

 _"_ _Music isn't going to take you anywhere."_

Her dad's harsh words echoed in her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about how her father seemed disappointed in her, but, at the same, she could only feel angry that he was trying to control her life like that.

She was seventeen and it was true that most of her friends had jobs, but, the thing was, she had one. Her father made her quit because he didn't like her job; he said it wasn't a real one.

She had a gig at a small café where she could sing her own songs three nights a week and she waited the tables all the other nights. She loved it there, but her father didn't. He wanted her to study law and become a lawyer like him, so he wanted her to have a professional job. Well, that's what he said anyway.

She hated law and she obviously didn't want to study it. She wanted to major in music and maybe even attend the Music University of New York. She knew she could make it, but he didn't believe in her and he tried to stop her. She knew she was talented enough and that if she had her father's support, she would get in.

When he found out that she had a gig, he forced her to quit saying he would kick her out of the house of she didn't. He said that jobs like that wouldn't take her anywhere, but her mother always told her to follow her instincts and, most importantly, her heart.

She wished her mother was still alive; she died from cancer seven years ago. Her mother was the perfect image of an angel; she was beautiful, but not shallow, she was wise, she was gentle in every way and she saw beauty in everything. She'd always tell Ally to follow her heart to achieve her dreams.

Her dad used to support her too, until his wife died, that is. He became a bitter old man who hated everything and everyone. Ally hated seeing him that way. She knew there was still good in him, but he needed to move on to find it. She wanted to help him, but he didn't want her help and instead, he passed his anger on her.

Since she had to quit her job, Ally was actually on her way to an ice cream parlour to have an interview with the assistant manager. Her father found the job offer in the newspaper and made her apply. It wasn't the job she was hoping for; she was perfectly satisfied with her gig, but that was better than nothing. She needed a bit of money to pay for her necessities and she was saving to go to university, too.

She opened the large glass door and scanned the place quickly; there were people sitting at a table and laughing, there was a client at the counter, there were pictures of ice cream and pictures of the place fifty years ago hung up on the wall. The place looked vintage and she somehow liked it. She walked towards the cashier to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Ally and I have an interview at four o'clock," she said with a monotone voice.

"I'll go get the assistant manager," the cashier responded on a dull tone.

The old lady, who looked like she was in her sixties, opened a door and disappeared behind it.

A couple of minutes later, Ally heard the door creak and a blond boy walked out.

Her breath hitched.

She tried to look at him in a subtle way, but she was failing miserably.

The boy noticed how she was checking him out and he smirked to himself.

She analyzed his features: he had perfectly messed up beach blond hair, a jawline to die for and some amazing hazel eyes. She wouldn't mind being alone in a room with him. She winced at her thoughts. She scolded herself for thinking like that. She didn't even know the guy.

"Miss Dawson?" He asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"That would be me," She responded trying to sound interested. The truth was; she didn't give a damn about that job, but the boy himself seemed rather interesting and some part of her told her that messing with him would be fun.

"You can follow me to the office. We'll do the interview there," the blond assistant manager said.

The both of them walked to the office and he opened the door for her. She quickly thanked him for the chivalrous gesture and entered the small office. She sat on the chair in front of the desk while he sat at the one behind it.

He placed some papers on his desk and picked one. He also used the stack of paper as an opportunity to stay silent and take quick glances at her. She was petite and had wonderful curly brown hair. Her chocolate eyes were to die for and he suddenly had the impression that this girl would cause him trouble. There was something about her that made him want to get close to her. He wouldn't mind being alone in a room with her, like he was, actually.

"So," he said trying to sound professional and to hush his inappropriate thoughts about her. "I read your résumé and you seem to have experience with the public."

"I've worked in a few places before. That's true," she said nonchalantly.

"If it was just for your résumé, I'd hire you, but I have important questions to ask." He said to her in a very serious tone.

"I'm ready," Ally responded confidently, but also apprehensively.

"Can you… Scoop ice cream?" He asked, trying to hide his laughs. Ally looked shocked. He just had to hire someone and his boss honestly really didn't care who. So, he could hire whom he wanted and he wanted this girl, in more ways than others.

"That's it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just answer the question," He demanded dryly.

"Uh… Yeah… I think I can," Ally responded a bit stunned by the question. Was he playing with her? What was his deal?

"Congratulations, you're hired!" The assistant manager said with a genuine smile.

"That's it?" Ally asked again, surprised by the lack of professionalism.

"What did you expect? An hour-long interview about your passion for ice cream? Everyone knows people just do this job to get money. Even I do it for that reason!" The blond truthfully said to Ally.

"Honesty, I like that," Ally said and the assistant manager grinned.

"I'm Austin by the way," he said to her.

"Nice to meet you Austin," She said as she shook his hand, his strong-looking hand. As they shook each other's hand, they stared into each other's eyes a little longer than normal people would do, like electricity was going through their vein. Something was urging Ally to touch his biceps and the abs that were showing through his shirt.

She winced.

What was wrong with her?

She had never felt that way about a boy before. She had never felt so attracted to one and she found it quite disturbing.

"You'll start tomorrow at 5 o'clock. You'll be on the closing shift since it's also my shift and I have to train you," Austin said to the petite brunette, smirking at the thought of working with her all evening.

She tried really hard to stop checking him out, but she couldn't stop admiring his features. He was dead gorgeous, but he didn't look full of himself.

Austin couldn't stop admiring Ally either. She was really pretty with her chocolate hair with caramel tips. When he shook her hand, he felt it, the tension. There was something about that girl, something that would make him lose all the self-control he usually had around attractive girls.

After their final goodbyes, Ally exited the ice cream parlour and walked back home. She wished she'd be able to buy a car one day, but she had to pay for almost everything in the house. Her dad was cheap and greedy.

When she entered the house, she found a note on the table.

 _Hi Ally, I'm leaving for a seminar this afternoon so I won't be home when you come back. I'll be back in a week. Love you._ The note said.

A normal parent would leave money for food and other important things, but not him. She had to pay for everything for a week. That's why she needed that stupid job.

She went to sleep that night like every other night: speaking to her departed mother. She missed her more and more every day.

"Mom, I know you're better where you are, I know you're not suffering anymore, but I wish I had you by my side. Dad's not the same ever since you left. It's like he doesn't even care about me anymore. I just wish I could find something to make me happy again and to make dad move on. I hate my life right now. It's so dull. I need something to spice it up and living with dad, going to school and working at that stupid ice cream parlour is not going to help. Please, just help me," Ally said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She learned to be strong while her mother was sick, but she missed her warmth. She went to sleep that night with tears in her eyes, which was no different than usual.

When she woke up the next morning, she realized that she had a lot of chores and homework to do before going to work. She didn't want that job; she wanted her old gig back, but the idea of seeing the assistant manager again made going to work a little bit less painful.

She arrived at the ice cream parlour later that day at precisely 5:04. She was four minutes late and Austin did not seem to be happy about it. Somehow, seeing him mad made her heart skip a beat. There was no denying that he was attractive, but she couldn't understand how he made her feel like she did.

"You're late," He told the brunette dryly. "On your first day."

"Sorry," Ally apologized without really meaning it.

"We have to talk. In the office," Austin demanded. "Now."

She shyly walked in behind him and sat on the same chair she sat on the day before.

The air was tensed. Anyone could feel it, but it wasn't the tension it was supposed to be.

"The manager put me in charge of hiring the new employee and I do not want to disappoint him. I'd appreciate if you were a bit more serious about the job." He said looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She even caught a glimpse of him staring at her lips and at that point, she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm sorry, my dad left yesterday and I have to do everything by myself for the next week. I lost track of time doing chores," Ally explained, trying to make him pity her with puppy dog eyes, but it didn't work, or it did, and he was trying to hide it.

"I don't care why you're late. Just don't be late again," He demanded. Something about his controlling manners turned her on.

"I'm sorry Austin," she apologized.

"So, go put your uniform on," He said to her as he handed her the uniform. Their hands brushed against each other's and she swore she saw a glint of lust in his eyes as soon as he pulled his hand away from hers.

She walked to the employees' room and proceeded to take off her shirt to put the other one on. She was about to put it on, but she dropped it. She bent over to take it and then the door flew open and it revealed Austin with an annoying smirk.

"Hey, I'm changing here!" She yelped in surprise, but she immediately noticed how he was in awe in front of her, which made her smirk. Messing with him was going to be fun!

"Sorry," He told her. "I forgot to give you the hat."

He threw it in front of her without tearing his eyes away from her. She was shirtless, only wearing a bra and he was a teenager after all, a teenager that felt extremely attracted to her.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked sarcastically, but smirking internally.

Austin just gulped and didn't respond. She smiled.

"You know, I could report this as harassment," She teased him, but it looked like he didn't really care.

"I'm sorry," Austin repeated to Ally without meaning it. "I didn't mean to walk in on you changing."

"Of course you didn't," Ally mumbled under her breath. She wasn't mad at all, but making him feel bad was fun to her.

"I'll leave now," he said as he walked out the door and closed it. The truth was, he knew exactly that she was changing and he walked in on purpose. There is just something about her. He couldn't get her pretty face out of her mind.

She, even if it didn't show, loved the effect she had on him. She liked that he was completely in awe in front of her and that she could have him wrapped around her little finger.

She walked out the door and headed for the counter where Austin was going to show her how to do her job right after she changed.

"Okay, so this is the freezer where we keep all of our ice cream. Make sure the temperature is always below -4 degrees Celsius," He said looking into her beautiful brown orbs.

"Got it," She responded looking at the ice cream.

"Oh, and you can't eat it whenever you want," Austin teased, but she didn't react as he expected.

"I wouldn't. It would make my butt bigger, wouldn't it?" She asked turning around and looking at her butt to tease Austin. Austin stared and gulped. She was going to be the death if him and they both knew it.

"Back to training," He said shaking his head to get that image out of his mind. He was the assistant manager, he needed to be professional after all.

"Right," she responded smirking at her last actions.

Austin showed Ally around and taught her how to use the cash register and the different machines. She was handling everything pretty well. There weren't any other incidents since he kind of got mad at her after she teased him the first time, talking about professionalism and all. The truth was, Austin didn't want to lose his cool and do something he'd regret. Besides, he needed to act like a professional to impress his boss because he wanted a salary raise.

He kept acting cold and distant with her because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for much longer. They were the same age and she was really attractive after all.

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"What?" He asked a bit too dryly to her liking.

"How do I use the cash register again?" She asked. She perfectly knew how to use it, but she wanted him to get close to her.

"I've already shown you twice!" The blond complained.

"It's the last time, I promise," She said batting her eyelashes, which made him give in.

Austin carefully walked behind her and asked her to move so he could be in front of the cash register. He showed her the basics that she already knew too well. While he did so, she walked behind him and rested her arms on his back. She felt him stiffen. She loved it. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he did too. The tension between them was so high that you could cut it with a knife.

"Hum… Ally?" He asked sheepishly. "Do you get it now?"

"I think I do," She said as she smirked.

"Great. I'll be in the office if you need me," he said. He needed to calm, down and he needed to do some paperwork, but most of all, he needed to get the image of her pretty lips out of his mind.

She continued to work at the counter and everything went on pretty smoothly. All the clients were satisfied and almost no mistakes were made.

Closing time was approaching and everything was going great. Austin was still doing paperwork. Ally tried to talk to him or to tease him, but he only responded by saying that he had very important paperwork to do. She was a bit disappointed at how he tried to act professionally. She liked seeing him flustered and annoyed.

When it was finally ten o'clock, Ally could finally put the closed sign on the door and clean what was left to clean. When it was done, she walked into the staff room and proceeded to get everything she needed from her locker. She heard the door open from behind her and she knew it was Austin.

Ally turned around to find Austin smirking at her.

"What?" She asked the blond boy, annoyed since he ignored her for the last hour.

"Nothing." He responded, but he failed to hide his smirk.

She turned around and faced her locker again. She took her bag and proceeded to exit the staff room to go change in the bathroom.

She turned around to face him. Her eyes widened. He was changing shirts, so he was pretty much shirtless. He had a really toned body. She couldn't help but stare.

Oh.

 _Game on._ Ally thought to herself.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she responded boldly. "So, I guess you wouldn't mind if I changed too?"

"Not at all," he responded not knowing she would actually do this.

She proceeded to take her shirt off as he watched carefully. He gulped as he saw her only in a bra once again and admired her.

"Wouldn't you count this as harassment?" He asked carefully. He wouldn't to get arrested after all. Now, her shirt was completely over her head and she stuffed it in her bag.

"It's 10:06. Our shift is over. Now, it's just two teenagers in the same room having a small chat," She explained maliciously and that got him closer to losing his self-control. He didn't know how she did it, but she was driving him wild.

"I like the way you think," He said to the new employee. He couldn't stop looking at her.

She smiled at his answer as she slowly walked closer to him. She knew she was being bold and she knew she might regret this, but she couldn't help herself. She realized earlier that evening that she felt like she did, because she wanted him.

"You're getting dangerously close Mrs. Dawson," Austin said playfully as Ally walked slowly in front of him.

"Maybe I like danger M. Moon," she said and she winked. She didn't recognize herself. She was always really shy around boys, but now she just felt confident and she loved it.

She walked even closer and there were only a few inches between them now.

She started to draw invisible shapes with her fingers on Austin's bare chest while looking into his eyes and he shivered.

He couldn't resist her anymore and he lost every bit of self-control he had.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He connected their lips hungrily and she responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his blond locks. She tugged on it slightly and that action elicited a moan from Austin. She loved the impact she already had on him, but maybe it was just the tension that was releasing itself.

She continued to run her fingers through his hair while his hands decided to explore her back. He pulled her even closer and there was no more space between their bodies.

He slowly parted his lips and lightly bit her bottom lips so he could deepen the kiss. She slightly gasped, but she loved the feeling.

Ally eventually found herself pressed up against Austin and a wall, but she wasn't complaining.

She let herself be guided by lust and sexual desire and she loved every part of it, so did Austin.

After a couple of breathless minutes, Austin finally decided to stop kissing Ally much to her disappointment. When he pulled away, he connected his lips with the skin on her neck, slowly sucking and sometimes biting her tender skin. She was the one who moaned his name this time. He smirked throughout his kissed and he loved hearing her moan his name.

This was an entirely new feeling to Ally, but she never thought it could be so pleasant.

Ally's hands were all over Austin's bare back and she was holding him close. Austin couldn't have held her tighter. He didn't want to let her go. He knew he's only known her for two days, but he felt some sort of connection between them. Of course, he was really attracted to her, but it wasn't just that. There was just something about her that made him want to be with her all the time.

After a while, Austin decided to try to move things a bit forward. His hands slowly reached the clasp on Ally's bra and he started to unhook it. Ally froze. As much as she was enjoying this, she didn't want to lose her virginity to a boy in a staff room. It didn't feel right. She knew it was partly her fault, so she had to think of a way to get him to her house.

"Stop," Ally said to a disappointed Austin.

When Austin pulled away. He realized what just happened. She didn't want him, well, that's what he thought.

"Austin. We cannot do that here," Ally said to Austin. He looked confused and disappointed at the same time.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because it's where we work," she responded to the blond.

"So?" He asked, disappointed that things weren't going any further.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't a good idea. I'm going home," she said as she put on her shirt, grabbed her purse and walked away.

She just exited the ice cream parlour when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and he spun her around so she could face him.

"You're not walking home by yourself, are you?" Austin asked her.

"Does it matter?" She asked and Austin her sudden coldness surprised him, but, it also turned him on even more since her hand lingered on his arm.

"Yes. I cannot let a beautiful woman like you risk getting raped or kidnapped," He said to the petite brunette and she smirked. Her plan of getting him to her house was working. "I'll walk you."

"Let's go then," she replied.

Austin walked Ally to her house and both of them stayed quiet. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. They couldn't stop think about what just happened between them.

They finally stopped in front of the door.

"Well, this is my place," she said to the blond teenager.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going then," he said.

"Or you could come inside and get a glass of water or something," she asked simultaneously.

He looked stunned for a second, but then did as she asked. He walked inside and looked around as she gave him a quick tour. He noted where her bedroom was, since he hoped to get there later.

"Thanks Als," he said as he slowly walked towards the exit. His steps were lingering to show that he didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to ask her if he could stay.

"Wait!" Ally exclaimed and he smirked.

"What?" He asked her, faking oblivion about her intentions.

"My dad's not here and I don't want to be alone," she said playfully. His smiled widened.

"Well, I guess no one would know if I stayed here," he said playfully.

"Not even your parents?" Ally asked.

"No, they're gone on a vacation," He responded with his smirk still plastered on his handsome face. "So, you just wanted to get me here?"

"Maybe," She responded sheepishly.

"You could've just asked. I would've said yes anyway," He said confidently. "Your room is down that hall, right?"

"Exactly," she said, smirking.

He swept her off her feet and carried her until they reached her bed.

He put her on it gently before roughly attacking her lips with his own. After a while, she pulled away and she started trailing kissed up and down his neck. She nibbled at his skin and sometime bit it, which caused him to whimper.

"Keep going," He demanded between moans and she did. Eventually, there was a reversal of fortunes and Austin started kissing along her collar bone.

"God, this feels great," She whispered.

Eventually, Austin's hands found the clasp of her bra, but, this time, she let him unhook it. Austin stared in appreciation as she pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt.

"You sure you want to do this?" Austin said huskily in her ear.

"Positive," she responded.

"There's no going back." Austin warned her. He really wanted this, but he would never force her to do something she wouldn't want to.

"I know. I'm okay with that," she said with a smile and then she kissed him again and again.

Let's just say that was a night they will both never forget. It was full of passion even if they had known each other only for two days.

The next morning, Ally woke up with an undetermined weight around her waist. When she was a bit more alert, she realized it was Austin's arm. She felt happy with that, but at the same time, she was wondering if she did the right thing. Did she really need a one-night stand to spice up her life? She felt kind of guilty. Did she only use him? She did lose her virginity to him after all. She really liked him, but she felt dirty, like what she did was wrong.

She shifted to get out of Austin's grasp, but he tightened his grip on her as he mumbled something inaudible. She tried to move again, but, this time, he woke up.

"Where are you going?" He asked with his husky morning voice.

"To the bathroom," she responded.

"Alright." He answered.

The hot blond teenager let go of the petite brunette and she walked straight to the bathroom.

When she came back, she sat on the bed and Austin pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a couple of seconds before she pulled away.

"What?" Austin asked. She knew something was on her mind.

"What's this?" He asked as he asked pointing between them. "Is this only physical?"

"I was wondering the same thing," He responded honestly.

Ally stayed quiet for a while, but she didn't know what to think.

"What do you want it to be?" Austin asked. He was hoping this wasn't just a one-time thing. Not that he wanted a sex buddy, but he wanted to get close to Ally. She was unbelievingly attractive and smart and pretty and awesome… Austin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ally's voice. He liked her, he really did.

"I don't know Austin. We barely know each other," Ally responded.

"Then why don't we get to know each other?" Austin suggested, full of hope.

Ally looked down and thought for a while. It couldn't hurt, right? She slept with the guy, she might as well get to know him, beside the night she just lived was extremely pleasurable and she enjoyed spending time with Austin.

"I'd better get going now," Austin said obviously disappointed that she didn't say anything.

"Austin, wait!" Ally shouted.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pick me up at seven tonight," she demanded shyly.

"Why?" He asked obviously confused.

"Our first date," She replied with a smirk, and a wink.

"I'll be there," He said enthusiastically, returning her smirk.

"Great," she said with a genuine smile.

Then, out of utter happiness, Austin got closer to Ally and stole a sweet kiss from her. She reacted immediately by kissing him back.

She was right about getting close to him. She liked the guy and he made her feel good.

"I'm so glad this is not just a one-night-stand," Austin said to her. "I really wanted to take you out."

"Me too," she responded. She pulled him in for one last kiss and then he left so he could plan their date.

She closed the door behind him, leaned on it and sighed.

She couldn't understand how all of that could have happened in two days, but she was extremely happy about it.

That was her sign that life was going to get better.

She looked up, as if to look at the sky.

"Thank you for your help, mom."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it as much as I loved writing it. I do not own anything you may recognize. Thank you all for the favourites, likes and follows. It really means a lot! I am thinking about making this a two-shot, but I need to find ideas to make it interesting. I have a few and I hope that it will come out in the next couple of weeks. (As of February 12** **,** **2017)**


End file.
